Nirvana
by gorolock
Summary: Nirvana pirates battle against the mothership. Meia/Hibiki romance. (no religion-bashing, I pomise)


Nirvana:  
  
Suddenly a large mothership from Earth has approached Nirvana who quickly detected their presence.  
  
BC: Red alert. Red alert.  
  
At the moment, BC ordered the red alert, the red lights flashed and the pirates hurriedly took their posts.  
  
The dreads except Meia already departed the ship to battle the mothership. And there was no sign of Hibiki's vanguard, either.  
  
BC: Meia and Hibiki are not reporting to duty.  
  
Magno: I will call Hibiki and Meia immediately on intercom.  
  
Boss Magno: Bridge to Hibiki... (Almost a minute later) Hmm...no response. Computer, location of Hibiki??  
  
Computer: Hibiki is in the Hangar.  
  
Boss Magno: Strange...I wonder why he's not responding. Oh well, must be something important.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hangar...  
  
Meia and Hibiki are kissing passionately in her Dread, much like that bedroom scene in If Wishes Were Horses.  
  
Hibiki: (understandably a little disoriented) I think I just heard Boss Magno call me on the comm. (starts to get up...)  
  
Meia: I didn't hear anything. (Starts to kiss him again)  
  
Hibiki: (pulls away a bit) Are you sure? I think I heard something, and it could have been important.  
  
Meia: Hibiki, if it had been important, then Magno would have called me, right? And she hasn't, so it was probably nothing anyway.  
  
Hibiki: You're right as alway.....mm!!! (Meia grabs him and pulls him back down onto the seat, kissing him hard in an excited frenzy)  
  
Hibiki kisses the blue-haired woman back on the mouth and embraces her tightly.  
  
Boss Magno: Magno to Meia, Magno to Meia..  
  
Both Meia and Hibiki ignores Magno's voice.  
  
Despite Boss Magno's voice echoing dully in the hangar, Meia and Hibiki hug each other intimately and continues kissing each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge:  
  
  
  
Boss Magno: Dr. Duero, are the biological weapons ready?  
  
Duero: sorry sir, not yet  
  
Paiway: (in a weasely voice) Boss! I've got an idea!!  
  
Boss Magno: (suddenly develops a migraine) What is it Wease- I mean Paiway?  
  
Paiway: Well, I think that I should be the one in charge of this mission...  
  
Boss Magno: (face turns beet red) WHAT????  
  
Paiway: I mean, I'm a genius right? Besides, I'll come up with an idea that'll make the Harvest ship wish they had never left home!  
  
BC: (groaning) Paiway makes me wish I had never became a pirate.  
  
Boss Magno: (face lights up) That's it! You're a genius!!  
  
Paiway: (in a smug voice) I know.  
  
Boss Magno: (glaring at Paiway) I didn't mean you. Good work Subcommander.  
  
BC: Uh, thanks.  
  
Boss Magno: Boss Magno to Engineering. What's the largest size torpedo that we have?  
  
Parfeit: Um, about 4 feet long and 1 foot wide, but that's including the casing.  
  
Boss Magno: Could a normal sized individual fit into it?  
  
Parfeit: I suppose so, but it would be a tight fit..I mean there is the casing..  
  
Boss Magno: Excellent, Parfeit. Comfort is NOT a concern...Please prepare a torpedo. (Turns to Paiway) Paiway, I've got a mission for you.  
  
Paiway: (jumping up and down) Oh goody oh goody oh goody! I knew you'd pick me Captain, since I'm so much more evolved than the rest of the crew! What do you want me to do?  
  
Boss Magno: (an evil glint in her eye) Come with me.  
  
In Engineering  
  
Parfeit: I guess I was wrong...she just won't fit.  
  
Paiway is squirming inside the torpedo.  
  
Paiway: Ow, ow, I can hardly breathe...  
  
Boss Magno: That's the point. (Turns to Parfeit) Can you put the cover back on?  
  
Parfeit: (glances at the torpedo) Hmm....(jumps at Paiway and shoves her even farther in the torpedo) Wow! That worked better than I expected. Yup, I can do it now.  
  
Parfeit slammed the cover on.  
  
Boss Magno: (grinning broadly) Excellent work Parfeit, you deserve a promotion for this one!  
  
Back on the Bridge  
  
Boss Magno: Launch the modified torpedo at the Harvest mothership  
  
BC: Torpedo is launched.  
  
View of a torpedo with Paiway inside as it shoots toward the Harvest mothership. It hits the mothership. Seconds later a horrible scream is heard...and the mothership blows up into a million pieces.  
  
The Nirvana crew cheers and sings: nyah nyah nyah nyah, hey hey...good bye!  
  
BC: (shaking head) That's ingenious, Boss . It looks like they couldn't even tolerate her at all.  
  
Boss Magno: Yes, that weasel is even worse than a disease or for that matter the Earth Harvest forces.  
  
BC: ITS PARTY TIME!!  
  
Magno: You heard the subcommander. Let's celebrate our victory and Paiway's death.  
  
The bridge crew breaks out into a cheer! Balloons are released and streamers float everywhere...Music suddenly erupts out of nowhere. Parfeit starts to demonstrate some dancing moves and Duero joins in.  
  
Bart: Would you like to dance, Subcommander?  
  
BC: My pleasure, Bart.  
  
Hibiki and Meia enters the bridge with their hands still all over each other. The crew stares at the couple in fascination. Hibiki realizing that they've reached OPS, pulls away sheepishly. Meia merely smiles and nods at everyone.  
  
Meia: Um, you called me, Boss?  
  
Magno: That was 4 HOURS ago!  
  
Meia: Oh, sorry...I got a little delayed.  
  
Hibiki: (smiling brightly) Hi Guys! Did we miss anything? 


End file.
